


A Christmas Surprise (or Yuuri Katsuki and the Holiday Misunderstanding)

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: YOI Happy Holiday 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Cheating, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Holidays, Japanese Christmas traditions, Katsuki Yuuri Learning Russian, Katsuki Yuuri in Russia, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moaning, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Surprises, culture blending, naughty shenanigans, pillow biting, russian christmas traditions, st petersburg apartment, where is makkachin?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: It's Victor and Yuuri's first year together celebrating Christmas. Yuuri is over the moon and excited to start their own traditions together. That is, until he overhears Victor saying something that he shouldn't have. Can Yuuri forgive Victor or has this been one huge misunderstanding?Prompt 1 - misunderstanding, Christmas tree, and (not) quiet sex.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Happy Holiday 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558981
Comments: 33
Kudos: 196





	A Christmas Surprise (or Yuuri Katsuki and the Holiday Misunderstanding)

Somewhere deep inside Yuuri, he'd always assumed this day was coming, but it still hurt when it came.

It was the first week of December and Yuuri had plans to put up his and Victor’s Christmas tree and all of their decorations. It would be their first real Christmas together and he was excited to share new experiences with his fiance. He'd hurried home from the ice rink in St Petersburg eager to start a new tradition when he had overheard something worrying.

He crept inside their shared apartment and took off his boots before heading toward the bedroom where he assumed Victor would be relaxing… But he was talking to somebody on the phone instead.

Yuuri stopped for a moment, aware that Victor must not realise that he was home yet.

“Are you sure he doesn’t suspect anything?” came Victor’s distinctive voice.

There was a pause and Yuuri felt dread from where he stood, hovering outside their bedroom and suddenly unwilling to take another step inside to announce he was here.

“Great, I’m so excited! I’ll see you later then,” he said suggestively.

Yuuri's heart beat loudly against his chest. It couldn't be what it sounded like, right? He tried his best to calm himself down and to will his body to relax instead of jump to conclusions. After a minute of taking deep breaths, Yuuri pushed the bedroom door open.

"Hey, Victor," he said in an attempt at being nonchalant. "Nice day?"

Victor jumped and immediately hid his phone behind his back. “Oh, darling! I didn’t hear you come in! You startled me!” he said with his usual heart-shaped smile, before stepping forward with open arms.

Not wanting to seem strange, Yuuri hugged Victor quickly and lightly before backing away again. His eyes dropped to the floor. "Um, are we still able to go and get the tree and put up the decorations?" he asked. “I’ve been excited about it all day.” Yuuri didn't want to make it obvious he knew Victor had made other plans. If it wasn't suspicious or anything to worry about, then Victor would tell him, wouldn't he?

“Oh?” Victor said as he pulled out of their embrace. “Damn. I’d forgotten we made plans…” He looked at Yuuri sadly. “I actually have to run back to the rink quickly, but… it shouldn’t take too long. Then we can do it a little later!” he said, before stepping around Yuuri and heading into the hallway to pull his coat on. “Why don’t you stay here and put your feet up,” he encouraged with a smile, “and I’ll be back before you know it.”

Yuuri's smile fell but he hid his face from Victor. "O-okay, hurry home!" he said with as much false enthusiasm as he could muster. "H-have fun…"

“I’ll try to be fast!” Victor said as he grabbed his scarf and quickly wrapped it around himself, and then within a few seconds he was gone and Yuuri was sat alone and feeling confused about what had just happened.

_ I wonder…  _ Yuuri headed to the window and peered out of it. He waited for a few seconds to see Victor venture out into the snow.

"Turn left, turn left," he whispered to himself, hoping that Victor would head to the rink like he said he would. Yuuri watched with hopeful eyes only to frown. Victor turned right.

_ Why did he lie to me?  _ Yuuri asked himself as he pushed away from the window and collapsed onto the sofa. He sat for a moment feeling emotional as he looked around the room. He was supposed to be having a nice evening with Victor, but he was sat here alone. He was surprised to be getting ready for the holidays and decorating their home. It felt like the blank walls were mocking him.

After some thought, Yuuri came to the only logical conclusion that made the most sense:  _ Victor must be cheating on me. _

He wallowed in self pity, tears falling down his cheeks.

Ten minutes passed, and then half an hour, and Yuuri fiddled with his phone, so desperately wanting to call Victor and to ask where he was, or how long he was going to be, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He sat stewing, every possible scenario he could think of was going through his mind. Over an hour passed until Yuuri heard the telltale sign of keys in their apartment door. He lifted his head up and looked over at the entrance. He knew he had to do something. For all he knew, Victor had been off somewhere doing God knows what with God knows who. He had to remind Victor why they fell in love in the first place.

He was determined to fix whatever had gone wrong.

***

As the door began to open, Yuuri ran straight for it. "Victor, Victor!" he cried as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so glad you're home!"

Victor stumbled backwards from the impact and it took him a second to recover, but he returned Yuuri’s gesture, holding him close. “I’m glad to be home too!” he exclaimed. “What’s happened?” he asked in a shock.

He was surprised to see his fiance in tears. He glanced towards the clock on the back wall, had he been gone so long and something had happened? His phone was on loud so he was pretty sure that he hadn’t called or texted him.

Yuuri sniffled and sobbed as he drew back. "I… I've just been sat here thinking about you and how I can't bear to lose you. I know you've gone off to meet someone else today and it just breaks my heart, Victor, but as awful as I feel, I know I'd feel worse if I lost you." 

Yuuri took a deep breath and shook his head, more tears falling down.

Victor stared at him in surprise, a frown furrowing on his face. “Lost me?” he asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Victor, it doesn't matter what you did or who you did it with. I love you even if you've cheated on me. I love you so much. Together, we can overcome anything. I just know it."

Victor continued to stare at him confused for a few moments as he tried to process what his fiance was telling him. “Cheated on you?” he said, shock clear on his face. “Yuuri, I haven’t ever cheated on you!” he denied.

Yuuri shook his head and sighed. "Please don't lie to me. I want us to be honest with each other even if it hurts." He reached out and touched Victor's chest. "I… It'll be hard, but I'll forgive you. We can work on it together as long as you promise you'll stay with me and you won't do it again. I'll be anything you want me to be, Victor. I love you so much."

Victor was at a complete loss about what Yuuri was talking about. He had never,  _ never  _ looked at another person, let alone touched someone or engaged in any kind of behavior that could be considered cheating. He loved Yuuri. He was happy. He didn’t want anyone else.

“Yuuri, I swear, I haven’t done anything. I would never lie to you.” He grabbed his beloved’s hands and looked into his eyes sincerely. “I promise you. Darling, what’s made you feel this way?”

Yuuri sighed. "I overheard you on the phone before you left," he admitted and reached up to swipe at his eyes as more tears gathered. "And you… you lied to me about where you were going. You didn't want me to find out. Victor… Please, no more lies. Let's just sit down and work out how we can come back from this. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong. If you want me to do something different in bed, I can always try being more adventurous. I know you like it when I wear panties and--"

“Oh my god, Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed in a hurry, speaking loudly to drown out his words, immediately he clamped his hand over Yuuri’s mouth as his face flushed bright red. He shook his head frantically as his face flamed, trying to tell Yuuri to shut the hell up with a stern look.

Yuuri drew his eyebrows together." V-Victor," he mumbled against his hand. "What are you doing?"

The older man slowly pulled his hand away, feeling embarrassed. “Yuuri… please step into the hallway,” he mumbled. It was supposed to be a surprise, but somehow this had gone so horribly wrong.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "Please tell me you didn't bring them home!" he said with a gasp as he stepped forward and peered down the hallway.

His heart stopped.

"Oh my God…" he whispered to himself because his entire family were stood there looking sheepishly toward him.

_ Oh, God, they must have heard everything I just said!  _ He cringed.  _ I really hope their English is still terrible. _

“I wanted it to be a surprise. You said you missed your mom so much so I flew her and your family out here for the weekend,” he explained, rather sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Yuuri’s guardians since Yuuri had mentioned their sex life.

Victor had planned to take everyone to get the Christmas tree together and for them to decorate as a family. He’d even prepared for them to go to the Christmas markets in the city centre together so they could pick some keepsakes together. Victor didn’t have a family of his own, and he very much saw the Katsukis as his family too. He had never thought that Yuuri’s anxiety would lead him to such a conclusion.

"Mom! Dad!" Yuuri exclaimed with pinkened cheeks in Japanese. "I… I'm so happy to see you. I… I had no idea." He looked over at Victor not sure whether to thank him or murder him. "Anyway, why don't you come inside?"

Hiroko laughed and immediately pulled Yuuri into a cuddle. “I have missed you, my Yuuri,” she said, before looking him over. “Look how skinny you are!” she exclaimed. “Victor, I thought you promised to care for my boy. He’s basically wasting away,” she told him, turning to her future son-in-law and scolding him in broken English.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a laugh, his face still tinged red as he welcomed them inside their home for the first time.

“And panties, eh?” Mari asked as she passed him and Victor wanted the floor to swallow him whole.  _ Oh God, yep, they’d heard everything... _

"M-Mom! Tell Mari!" Yuuri screeched, his ears going red as he walked inside after her.

Hiroko laughed and then told her eldest off. “Don’t tease your brother. One day you’ll be in love and do crazy things for your husband too.”

Mari scoffed. “Yeah, I doubt that very much,” she mumbled before stepping inside and not being shy in the fact she was inspecting every inch of the apartment.

"Please, let's just forget all about that…" Yuuri sent a helpless look to Victor.

“Forget what?” Victor asked with a grin and Yuuri smiled at him gratefully. 

"Um, how was your flight?" Yuuri asked.

Victor was glad at the change of subject because he was pretty sure he couldn’t look Yuuri’s dad in the face ever again.

“It was amazing! Victor was nice enough to buy us first-class tickets! Yuuri, they have these little…” Hiroko trailed off, gushing over her first experience flying first class and Yuuri eagerly listened. All the while, glancing back and forth between his parents and his partner and hardly believing that Victor had done this for him.

"How long are you staying for?" Yuuri asked excitedly. "And where are you staying? There are so many things I'd love to show you all around the city!"

"We're staying here with you of course! Victor is our family now! This is your home. Unless… You don't want us to stay?" Hiroko turned to her youngest child looking disappointed.

“N-no, of course,” Yuuri hurried to say, though he couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

***

Within the hour, the embarrassing incident been forgotten. The five of them headed out into St. Petersburg and to the Christmas markets. They browsed for over an hour and Yuuri introduced all sorts of Russian treats to his parents who had never traveled out of Japan before.

Victor thought it was worth every ruble he had spent on their flight to see Yuuri so delighted as he pointed things out to them and enthusiastically spoke to the market stall owners in polite, blocky Russian as he insisted on buying things for his parents and Mari to take home.

They drank warm spiced tea which was flavoured with jam and honey, and ate dinner in the freezing cold, all bundled up warm as they all devoured a type of pork bun which Victor explained was traditional in Russia and that he had eaten since he was a child. His own mother had used to make them at Christmas so it was a home comfort for Victor to indulge in them, and he was happy to include the Katsukis in his own special tradition.

Christmas was going to be slightly odd for the two of them, and Hiroko and Toshiya had plenty of questions about how they would be celebrating since their cultures were so different. Since Victor’s birthday was the 25th of December, they decided to stick to Russian tradition and celebrate Christmas day on the 7th of January. That way, Victor could be fussed over and celebrate his birthday without western standards invading. But they would be eating KFC style chicken that night as per Yuuri’s Japanese tradition which his family had been following since he and Mari were children. It was going to be a mixed up mash of cultures that was for sure, but they were going to be happy and they were going to be spending it together.

“Unique, like your love story,” Hiroko had told them and it made Victor feel so incredibly happy. For the first time in years, Victor finally felt like he had a family of his own.

***

Once they all had frozen hands and had taken hundreds of photos of the Christmas lights and attractions, they all made their way back to the car for some warmth.

“Do you still want to get the tree tonight?” Victor asked him in English as he started the car and blasted the heat. He had been trying to avoid speaking in English as he didn’t want to be rude to Yuuri’s family, but his Japanese didn’t stretch that far.

“Yeah, of course, do you not want to?” Yuuri asked Victor, looking at him hopefully, because he really, really wanted to experience going to cut down a tree together, even more so now that his family was here.

“Yeah, I just wanted to check. I don’t want to drag everyone out if they’re tired from their trip.”

“Mama, do you want to come and find a tree with me and Vitya?” Yuuri asked, eagerly looking into the back of the car to where his family sat, excited. “There’s a Christmas tree farm about half an hour from here. If you don’t want to come then we can always go tomorrow or Vitya can drop you back home.”

“No, let’s go!” Hiroko insisted. “We’re here to spend time with you!”

Mari just looked happy to have alcohol as Victor had taught her how to order her fruit tea with something a little stronger inside and she shrugged.

It looked like they were all going to find the perfect tree.

***

Hours later, tired and happy, the five of them were back at the apartment and had set the tree up in the living room. They all admired the hard work they had managed as a team. Cutting down a tree was not as glamorous as it sounded, but the men had managed it while Mari and Hiroko stood and laughed.

They were pleased to be back and ready to turn in for the night. Victor was kind enough to set up the spare room for Hiroko and Toshiya and then a bed on the couch for Mari while Yuuri made everyone some hot chocolate.

“Thank you, sweetheart, it’s been so lovely this evening,” Yuuri’s mum was saying to him as he handed her and his father the hot drinks. “Victor is a good man. I’m glad you are so happy together. You seem so settled here in Russia," she admitted.

"I am, I mean… I don't understand everything yet, my pronunciation is terrible and sometimes I can't understand what Victor's talking about but despite the language barriers… things are good. This is probably the happiest I've ever been. I feel like I could still pinch myself. It just feels right. I feel so lucky to have Victor."

Hiroko pulled her only son into a hug. "That's wonderful. But don't you forget that Victor is lucky to have you too."

Yuuri laughed and nodded. "Okay, mama, good night."

Yuuri made his way to the bathroom to where Victor was brushing his teeth in his pyjamas.

"Hey," Yuuri greeted, feeling a little embarrassed at what had happened earlier this afternoon.

_ I can't believe I accused Victor of cheating on me. _

"Hey," Victor replied and set down his toothbrush to pull Yuuri into an embrace, as if he knew what was going on in his mind.

Yuuri melted into the hug, cursing himself that his parents had chosen to stay at his and Victor’s place. After the ordeal Yuuri had faced today, he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in Victor’s arms and get the other man to convince him that he’d never leave.

The two of them made their way to the bedroom, settling in their usual routine.

It was in the dark, as they met in the middle of the bed that Victor quietly asked, "Did… Did you not like your surprise?" He was feeling unsure about it now. He had thought Yuuri needed to see his family as he kept saying how much he missed them. It was only meant to be a nice gesture, but Victor had made Yuuri cry. He felt a little guilty and was doubting himself. 

Yuuri lifted his head and sighed. “Of course, I did,” he replied. “It’s just been a bit of a rollercoaster of a day. I went from thinking you were cheating on me to seeing my parents in a split second. My head is a bit fuzzy. I don’t know whether I’m happy or sad anymore.”

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Maybe next time I'll give you some hints so any future surprises won't be as shocking." He reached for Yuuri's hand, pulling him closer and into a cuddle. "I just… I can't believe you thought I'd cheat on you. Yuuri don't you know how much I love you?" he asked, softly resting his forehead against Yuuri's.

“I…” Yuuri struggled to find the words to say. “I don’t know. I have my own anxieties and insecurities I guess. It’s hard to feel like things aren’t going to go wrong, especially when I love you so much.”

"Well, let me remind you that I chose you, Katsuki Yuuri, and I choose you every day. I never want there to be a time when we are apart. I would never, ever hurt you that way," he explained, his blue eyes boring into Yuuri's.

Tears welled in Yuuri's eyes and poured down his face. It never felt real that Victor loved him so much and everytime he was reminded, Yuuri couldn't believe how lucky he was. He wrapped his arms tight around Victor's neck and pulled him close before kissing him with the force of all his love.

Victor melted into his touch, only breaking the kiss to mumble, “I love you, I love you,” desperately against his lips. Once in Russian, and then again in Japanese.

Yuuri gasped against his lips, delighted to hear such intimate words. His fingers explored Victor's scalp and weaved their way into his beautiful silver hair. Yuuri kissed him, open-mouthed and hungry, one more time before he drew back to take in the image of his lover so beautifully debauched.

"I love you too, Vitya," Yuuri confessed as he looked into his lover's bright blue eyes. "I've always loved you."

Victor knew how much Yuuri meant those words, how genuine that they were and it completely thrilled him. He was addicted to the feel of Yuuri’s love.

After giving Victor a wide, unashamed smile, Yuuri kissed his lover feverishly and held him close. “I feel silly for doubting you now,” he admitted. “It just feels so unreal sometimes, you know? You were my idol growing up. You were untouchable! And now…”

Victor grinned. "Now you can touch me however you like," he whispered, his voice playful and husky.

Yuuri’s blushed furiously. “N-no I can’t!” he protested with a flap of his hands. “My parents are in the next room!”

"So? I can be quiet… can you?" he asked teasing his fiance by reaching between them and cupping his cock. As expected, the Japanese man was half hard.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri cried as he let out a breathy gasp. “We… We shouldn’t. It’s wrong!”

"Shhh, darling," he whispered as he began to fondle Yuuri's cock. He was satisfied as he felt it grow under his touch, swelling until it was rock hard against his hand.

Conflicted, Yuuri bit down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his moaning while his hands gripped Victor’s shoulders tighter. “V… Vitya…” he whimpered as his head fell back and his eyes shut in pleasure. He shouldn’t have let his fiance carry on like this. He should have stopped him, but Yuuri couldn’t resist.

"You feel so good, Yuuri," he whispered, leaning forwards and trailing kisses down the young man's neck.

Victor groaned as he felt Yuuri’s cock throb and unable to resist, he slipped his hand under his pyjamas and gripped him bare. "I love how hard you are for me, baby, let me make you feel good," Victor asked, eagerly beginning to jerk him off.

It felt impossible to deny Victor what Yuuri so desperately yearned for too. He nodded his head fractionally before rocking his hips, pushing his cock through Victor’s firm grip and whining at the feeling of bliss it brought out in him.

“Show me you belong to me, only to me,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes glistening.

Victor smiled as he captured his lips. “Always,” he agreed before quickly glancing towards their bedroom door. His mind went back to the days before they lived together and they would have to be quiet at the onsen when Victor visited. This would be the first time that they couldn’t be loud in their own apartment, but Victor thought that trying would be fun.

Feeling excited but nervous, Yuuri gingerly reached for the hem of his t-shirt and began to peel it off his body. Once it was over his head, Yuuri balled it up in his hands and held it in front of his squishy stomach. “Is this okay?” he asked.

Victor nodded before leaning forwards to kiss him again. He cupped his face lovingly as he continued to jerk him off softly. “That’s perfect, honey, lie down for me?”

“O-okay,” Yuuri replied with a soft nod of his head. He leaned back until his back reached the soft sheets beneath them. Victor’s hand continued moving the entire time and Yuuri’s mouth was spilling breathy sighs and moans.

The two relaxed onto the bed, Victor hovering over Yuuri as he touched him. He kissed down his jaw, down his neck and then continued his journey downwards until he was half under the duvet and face to face with Yuuri’s cock. He grinned up at him before taking the head into his mouth.

“Jesus Christ,” Yuuri called out. He twitched in pleasure and banged his heel against the bed frame before freezing with his eyes wide.

Victor let out a little laugh at Yuuri’s reaction and immediately almost choked around Yuuri’s length. He pulled off with a giggle and smiled at Yuuri again before continuing what he started. After a warm smile from Yuuri, he was encouraged and started to slowly suck his cock, sinking down as far as he could on the length and then jerking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Unable to contain his moans, Yuuri cupped his hand over his mouth and tried to muffle them, desperate not to alert his parents next door. Victor’s mouth was so warm and wet and silky as it dragged over the sensitive skin of his cock over and over again. It was making Yuuri feel dizzy from pleasure.

Victor loved the sounds that Yuuri was trying his best to stifle, and though he knew he should let him be quiet, it was fun to do all the things that he knew would drive Yuuri crazy. He sucked at the head of his cock and began to play with Yuuri’s balls, eager to make him feel good.

“Vitya!” Yuuri cried in warning. “D-don’t, it’s too much!” Tears were pricking in his eyes from overstimulation and he was biting on his bottom lip so hard he was going to draw blood if he wasn’t careful. “I… I’ll scream.”

Victor pulled off for a second and grabbed a pillow from under Yuuri’s head, roughly pulling it from under him and then grinning before dropping it on his face playfully. He ducked back down, immediately continuing his naughty behaviour, except this time, he gently scratched down the inside Yuuri’s thigh, knowing that it would make him squirm and cry out.

“Ah!” Yuuri blurted out, hardly muffled by the pillow on top of his face. In a panic, he grabbed the fluffy white cushion and pulled it taut across his mouth. Victor was relentless and it was simultaneously amazing and infuriating. Yuuri knew his fiance enjoyed teasing him and he felt totally at Victor’s mercy--for better and for worse.

Victor set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head as he took pleasure in sucking Yuuri’s cock. He was so hard under his touch and he could tell he was already so close to coming. But he didn’t want that to happen, no he wanted to savour this moment and to drag it out as much as possible. With that in mind, he gently squeezed the base of Yuuri’s cock, hard enough to prevent him from coming.

Panting, Yuuri pulled the pillow off himself and looked down. “Victor? What are you doing?” he asked with a pout.

Victor’s only answer was to slowly pull off his cock and then kiss his way down to Yuuri’s balls where he started to kiss and suck the sensitive area, giving it all of his attention. Yuuri’s cock leaked an obscene amount of precome and the younger man groaned in ecstasy.

“Please, Vitya, put it in already,” Yuuri whispered.

“But you’re not ready yet,” the silver-haired man replied cheekily, acting as if he was innocent in all of this and that he had no idea what he was doing to his lover.

Yuuri growled quietly. “I’m ready, I’m ready,” he blurted out with flushed cheeks and a desperate look in his eyes.

Victor happily carried on, acting oblivious until he could feel Yuuri start to tremble from the effort of keeping quiet. He eventually took pity on him and went to retrieve the lube from its hiding place. When settled back between Yuuri’s legs, he was sure to bend over him to give him a kiss, asking for forgiveness for his teasing.

Unable to stay frustrated with Victor, Yuuri smiled at him before gasping as Victor began to press his fingers deep inside him. “Oh, shit!” he cursed and reached for the pillow once more to hide his face and mute his sounds. On instinct, however, Yuuri’s thighs parted wide and allowed Victor full access to whatever he wanted below his waist.

Victor kissed across Yuuri’s chest as he started to finger him open, pressing hard and deep inside him. He felt so hot and wet around his fingers and he couldn’t wait to press his hard cock inside of him.

The two of them froze in the dark as they heard a floorboard creak. Instead of stopping, Victor pulled the pillow off of Yuuri and discarded it. He put his free hand over Yuuri’s mouth to block any sounds before he continued to finger him.

Clear footsteps could be heard in the hallway and Yuuri’s entire body tensed up in response. His wide eyes glanced down at Victor and he was shocked by the lewd expression on his fiance’s face. Victor was enjoying this. He seemed to be turned on by the idea of being naughty and risking getting caught. Yuuri was shocked and excited by this new realisation and he felt himself relax into his lover’s touch.

Victor couldn’t help it, he was desperate to fuck Yuuri. He had played enough games. He gently removed his fingers and then dragged his own clothes off in record time as he was still fully dressed. He wasted no time, he grabbed Yuuri’s thigh and put the man’s leg over his shoulder and then gently pressed inside him.

Yuuri’s eyes bulged wide as Victor’s cock breached him and began to stretch him wide. The slow drag of Victor’s cock as he pressed inside was incredible and Yuuri couldn’t help but squirm under his expertise. His whole body grew hot, but Yuuri still shivered as Victor kissed him.

“Victor…” Yuuri whispered behind his lover’s fingers. “Deeper. I need you so much deeper… inside.”

Victor responded by pushing in until his hips were flush against Yuuri’s ass, and even then, he ground forward, forcing his cock deeper inside of Yuuri before he began to move, fucking him with hard, precise thrusts.

“Victor!” Yuuri screamed, his lover’s hand doing nothing to keep him quiet as he cried out. He arched his back in bliss and his eyes were fluttering as Victor continued to fuck into his tight, wet ass.

Immediately Victor let out a breathless laugh and then clamped his hand over Yuuri’s mouth as he continued to fuck him. He should have slowed down or gone easier on Yuuri, but he couldn’t help it when he looked and felt so good.

Underneath the pressure of Victor’s hand, Yuuri let out a slew of broken words in both English and Japanese. He was totally overwhelmed by the exquisite pleasure Victor was giving him as their bodies moved in a punishing rhythm. Victor’s big, thick cock was pounding his tight little ass so well and Yuuri could hardly take much more teasing. He was already so close to the edge that his cock was weeping precome all down his length.

“I’m… I’m gonna come…”

The words went straight to Victor’s cock and he immediately kissed Yuuri. Delving into his mouth with his tongue as he became overwhelmed as well. He felt Yuuri’s orgasm as his ass clamped around Victor’s cock. He felt his beloved’s come soaking his abs and he moaned, licking into Yuuri’s mouth as he began to come too.

Yuuri was twitching from the intensity of his orgasm when he felt Victor’s hot, wet come spill deep inside him. Nothing made him feel happier or more satisfied than when Victor fucked him raw and filled him up. Yuuri couldn’t stop the smug, happy smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around his fiance and held him tight.

Victor petted Yuuri's hair lovingly and then pressed kisses all over his face. "I love you, Yuuri, and I would never ever betray you," he promised, grabbing Yuuri's hand and entwining their fingers together.

"I know," Yuuri agreed, knowing that Victor meant it. "Thank you for bringing my family here, it was a wonderful gesture. I think we're going to have an amazing time this holiday."

Victor had to agree. Today was the first of many special days that they would spend together and Victor couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another special collaboration between Victurius and Plisetskytrash.
> 
> This is holiday prompt 1 - misunderstanding, Christmas tree, and (not) quiet sex. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please subscribe for more holiday fics which shall be being posted across the month. For regular readers, MHT and G&G are both being updated this week and usual schedules are back, so if you haven't already, follow us on Facebook.
> 
> Add prompts below or get in touch for commissions!


End file.
